


Four Story Foreplay

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-08-17
Updated: 1998-08-17
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully gains unexpected insight into the pleasures of elevator riding.





	Four Story Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Four Story Foreplay by Radclyffe

TITLE: Four Story Foreplay  
AUTHOR: Radclyffe  
EMAIL:  
ARCHIVE: anywhere  
CATEGORY: vignette  
RATING: NC-17  
KEYWORD: Scully slash (female)  
SUMMARY: Scully gains unexpected insight into the pleasures of elevator riding.

**********

Scully walked through the maze of basement corridors carrying a stack of dusty hospital files. Three hours worth of waiting and wrong turns just to gather twenty patient histories. *Damn Mulder for getting out of this! He gets to play super spy with the surveillance team while I get stuck looking for similarities in blood types between purported abductees. Yeah, right!* She shifted the unwieldy pile, rounded the corner toward the elevators, and collided with two people wrapped in a passionate embrace.

"Oops, sorry," Scully exclaimed as folders cascaded from her grasp. "Shit." She barely glanced at the couple as she scrambled to catch the avalanche mid-air. It wasn't all that easy to do in the skirt she was wearing. As she bent to pick up the scattered papers, the smooth silk rode up her thigh, exposing more skin than she cared to uncover for anyone besides Marsh. She glanced sideways at the woman bending next to her, blushing slightly when she found the woman unabashedly eyeing her legs. To her even greater consternation, she found she liked it. It was the first time she had ever been aware of a woman's attentions, other than Marsh, and it was unexpectedly exciting. *Get a grip, Dana! It's not like no one ever looked at you before!*

Slowly straightening, accepting the folders the stranger held out to her, Scully let her eyes travel up the woman's body. *Oh, fuck. She's wearing scrubs. Why are surgeons always so damn sexy?* Almost as tall as Marsh, not quite as lean, with sparkling blue eyes where her lover's were dark and brooding, blond hair instead of black. Not as handsome, but damn good-looking nevertheless.

Scully realized she was staring as the woman grinned. "Sorry," Scully muttered, turning away only to come face to face with the other half of the pair. About Scully's height, she was wearing a rumpled lab coat over worn khakis and a tee-shirt that read _Girlfriend_. *Oh, terrific. She's been watching me cruise her lover. Perfect* Scully shrugged. "Sorry." Then she wondered when she was going to stop saying that. She reached for the _Up_ button, but the smaller member of the pair got there first.

"No problem. We don't usually make out in the halls, but --" she lifted a shoulder and glanced seductively at her girlfriend, "she's been out of town and we couldn't wait."

"Um,--that's nice," Scully responded inanely, glancing gratefully down the hall as a horde of medical students approached. The elevator mercifully arrived, rescuing her from her acute embarrassment. She hurried to the back corner, turning to face forward as the small space filled. The tall blue-eyed surgeon pressed in next to her, her leg lightly brushing Scully's. Scully couldn't move any further as the taller woman beside her made room for her girlfriend in front of them.

Scully glanced sideways just in time to see the _girlfriend_ reach her hand back, sliding it up between the blond's legs. Scully wasn't sure who gasped, herself or the woman in the navy blue scrub pants. Scully looked up automatically into the surgeon's face. She was slightly flushed, her pupils flickering, her head leaning back against the rear wall. *My god, women are beautiful like this* Scully felt the woman's thigh tighten against her leg. The contact made her wet instantly.

She couldn't prevent a quick glance down again. Scully had no vision of the smaller partner in front, only the fingers moving between the parted legs of her neighbor, pressing into the blue cotton at her groin. It was hypnotic. With each stroke she imagined a hand between her own legs, pressing the fabric aside, squeezing around her clitoris, pulling gently. She had the crazy desire to reach over and lay her own hand over the rapidly circling fingers in the slowly thrusting crotch. *I bet you can feel her heat. Oh, god, she must be wet!* Scully clenched her thighs at the sudden spasm that gripped the muscles in her pelvis, sending bolts of pleasure into her clitoris, shimmering down the inside of her legs. Her hands tightened on the folders in her grip.

People shifted as the car jolted to a halt. Scully ended up with the blue-eyed surgeon nearly in her arms. The back of one hip and leg were almost pressed between Scully's legs. Scully felt the other woman trembling, despite the fact that every muscle in her body seemed rigid with tension. The woman's hips moved against Scully's crotch ever so slightly, and Scully knew she was rocking on those fingers, trying to get enough pressure against her clitoris to end the torment. Scully nearly moaned at the thought, wishing she could press something, anything, between her own legs for relief. If she just shifted forward--*Oh my god, what am I doing!*

Scully heard a swift intake of breath, then a muffled groan. The woman twitched against her. *Oh, Christ, she's going to come right here!* Scully's eyes flew unbidden back to the surgeon's face, her heart thudding painfully as their gaze met and held. The blond's blue eyes were hazy now, clouded with need. Her lips were slightly parted, the tendons in her neck taut as she braced herself against Scully and the wall of the compartment. Her eyelids fluttered several times as she struggled to keep them open. Scully held her breath, watching the emotion play across her face. *Oh, jesus, let her come soon. She looks like she's right there-- oh, god--*

Scully's breathing was starting to keep pace with that of the woman so intimately connected to her. Her clit twitched rapidly. She was horrified to find her hips starting to move of their own accord. She could feel the hot juices soaking through her underclothes as the pressure intensified. The woman smiled faintly, eyes still locked on Scully's, her head rocking slightly from side to side, her body beginning to shudder uncontrollably. Scully nearly groaned aloud as her clitoris contracted painfully. *Oh, fuck, Dana! Not here-- uh, god! I don't want to come--oh, but I do--*

The car lurched to a stop at another floor. Scully steadied herself, her legs shaking, her eyes never leaving the other woman's face. They might have been alone. The woman jerked once, a soft _oh_ escaping before she clenched her jaws. Scully knew she was starting to come. She wanted to fall into those blue eyes as the pupils dilated, the lids dropping for an instant, then opening wide with the first rocking paroxysm. A muscle in the surgeon's jaw twitched repeatedly in time to the contractions echoing through her pelvis. Scully clutched the pile of charts to her chest and willed herself not to come. *Not here, goddamn it! Oh, lord --she's so beautiful right now!*

It couldn't have been more than a few seconds, but it seemed like hours before the strain left the other woman's face. She sagged slightly against Scully, a sheepish grin forming on her lips.

"Excuse me," the figure in the white lab coat said to Scully, turning slightly, slipping her hand out from between her lover's clenched thighs. "Isn't this your floor?" She smiled sweetly at Dana, a smile that said, *She's gorgeous, isn't she?*

Scully jumped, and struggled for her voice. "Yes, she is-- I mean, _yes_, this is my stop." She pushed her way to the door, certain she heard gentle laughter behind her.

The doors slid closed as Scully reached for the house phone on the wall right next to the elevator. She rested the charts on one hip and pushed the buttons with shaking fingers. The phone was answered immediately.

"This is Dana Scully. Is she in?" She held her breath, waiting for the familiar deep voice.

"Hi, love," Marsh said. "This is a nice surprise. I'm between cases --you just caught me."

"How much time do you have?" Scully questioned, her throat still tight.

Pause. "How much time do you need?"

*She knows me so well* Scully smiled. "About two minutes."

"Then let me show you my on-call room."

End

Disclaimer: Scully and the x-files do not belong to me. I am borrowing them with no intent to profit.


End file.
